I Love You
by AK1028
Summary: I hope you guys enjoy this one shot I made for Valentine's Day, 2/14/2012. Ash wants to talk to Misty on this day. But what about? The answer may surprise you, my dear readers. Just a one shot. Find out what happens right here. Shipping: Pokeshipping. Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.


**I Love You**

_AK1028: Hey, everyone! Amie Kuhn, AK1028, here! And I'm NOT telling you what this one shot is about. You'll just have to figure it out people, er, readers. *giggles* I can be SO evil at times... MUWHAHAHA... *a mallet comes down and...WHACK* OW! *has a good sized bump on her head now. sees Torchic for a brief second. dizzy* But mom, I don't want to go to school today... I didn't study for my science test... *shakes head, recovering from the dizzy spell. rubs the bump on her head while turning around. sees Misty, holding her mallet and looking mad* OW, that really hurt! Misty, what the heck was THAT for?_

_Misty: *fuming* For not telling everyone what this is about! I have a good mind to whack you into next week!_

_AK1028: *defending herself by throwing her hands up* Hey, I have my reasons! *scared now as Misty raises the mallet yet again, high over her head. wided eyed and scared* Could you please lower the mallet, Misty...?_

_Ash: *comes over and places his hand on Misty's shoulder* Take it easy, Mist. *Misty blushes* I'm sure that Am knows what she's doing in this one shot._

_AK1028: Of course I do, Ketchum! I always do! *rubbing head* Ow... Jeepers, that hurts... *jokingly* You sure that you haven't played croquet before...?_

_Misty: *blinks in confusion, not getting her joke* Uh, no... *lowers her mallet, feeling bad* Sorry, Am..._

_Ash: *AK1028 just grumbles in pain while rubbing head* Well, since Am is hurt, Misty and I will do the disclaimer. This one shot takes place in the regular anime, before my adventures in the Unova region even got started._

_Misty: And if Am owned anything, I would be back with my Ash, of course._

_Ash: *blushes and tries to kiss her but sees the web cam is still on. turns beat red* Uh, please enjoy everyone..._

* * *

><p>Ages:<p>

Ash- 22

Misty- 22

* * *

><p>It was a beautifully warm day in Cerulean City. And Misty Kasumi Waterflower was still in bed. Oh how she hated this day… She was always alone on this day. A day, she thought, had no meaning. She looked out the window in her bedroom and she saw a man and a woman both around her age, holding hands on a bench up at Cerulean Point. The man was giving the woman a gentle kiss which the woman was happily returning. Misty sighed. Oh how she hated this day… She felt like hiding under the covers and hiding from the rest of the world. But a knock on the door made her think otherwise.<p>

She groaned. Couldn't whoever it was see that the gym was closed today? The knock persisted. That's when Misty realized something. It was coming from the back door. Misty groaned again. Why her? She went to the back door, opened it, and she looked into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. And those chocolate brown eyes belonged to her best friend, Ashton _"Ash"_ Satoshi Ketchum. Misty's heart jumped for she was surprised. What was Ash Ketchum, her secret crush, doing here? That's when she noticed that Pikachu was not with Ash, like he usually was. _'That's unusual,'_ Misty thought, _'Why didn't Ash bring Pikachu with him?'_

Before she could continue on with her thoughts; Ash smiled at her, making her blush just a tiny bit.

"Hey, Mist," Ash said.

Misty noticed that his voice was deeper now and she was actually blushing at the sound of his voice. A blush that was evident to Ash but he made it seem like he didn't see it.

"Ash," Misty asked, trying her very best and hardest to sound annoyed, "What the heck are you doing here? I thought you were going to be on your way to the Unova region!"

Ash took her hands into his and responded, "I couldn't leave without talking to you first."

Misty was a bit unsure about this but there was no way she was going to let this golden opportunity pass by. She did want to hear what he had to say. It seemed rather important to Ash. She had hoped it was at least an apology for not talking to her for oh so long. Ever since she had left the Hoenn region to return to the Cerulean gym after letting Togetic go after its evolution. That was rather hard for Misty because Togetic was her only reminder of Ash and their time together.

"Alright," Misty said, giving in.

Before she could let him in though, Ash took her out of the gym and rushed her to Cerulean Point. Misty was bewildered by this as Ash brought her to the highest – and – probably the most romantic spot there. Ash took Misty's hands into his, gently. Misty felt her heart pounding now...BIG time. His touch might had been gentle but it was strong. Misty was in shock as she was forced to look up at Ash, her best friend and her secret crush.

He told her, "Mist, I know there is no excuse for me to be blowing you off every time I head to a new region."

"You've got that right," Misty said, a bit too soon and a bit too upset.

Misty couldn't honestly understand why she loved this man! Granted; he was kind, brave, handsome, and a great guy…but boy was he EVER dense! He couldn't even tell that she was blushing at him! So why did she love him so? Truth be told, she loved him since day one, ever since she had fished him (and Pikachu) out of that lake. That's why she stayed, even though she said she was holding Ash responsible for her bike and she wasn't going to leave him alone until he payed her back. That's why she saved his life during the _'Chosen One'_ crisis. She loved him so much. Ash looked at her, sadly.

Ash begged, "Please, Mist. Let me finish."

That's when Misty also noticed something else about Ash. Ash was looking right in her eyes and he wasn't covering his eyes with his hat, like he usually did when he was sad. She saw the tears that he was trying to fight back. _'This must be important,'_ Misty thought. Her curiosity was getting the better of her. So, she sighed and motioned him to continue.

Ash explained, "You see, Mist, when I was nine years old, my father was killed by the leader of Team Rocket." Misty gasped in terror as Ash added, tearing a bit, "He was killed on this day."

Misty was tearing now. She couldn't believe that Ash was telling her this! She couldn't believe that he trusted her this much to be telling her something like this. Ash wiped her tears away from her face, gently. Ash put his forehead on hers and he was practically breathing on her, making Misty's heart race. Ash's heart was racing too seeing that he was SO close to the woman that he loved. He loved her ever since she had fished him (and Pikachu) out of that lake so long ago. He even knew that it was her that saved him during the whole _'Chosen One'_ crisis. He knew that she had saved his life. He loved her so much.

But, he had never been the one to express his love so easily ever since his father was killed.

He told her, keeping his thumbs on her cheeks, "I hate this day because it reminds me of what happened to him. My father and I were extremely close. And I was afraid that if I had ever met someone, I would wind up the way he did."

"But, Ash," Misty protested, "You are you. You're not your father."

Ash sighed and responded, "Maybe, maybe not, Mist. But I want to be sure."

At that moment, Ash brought out a small box. Misty's eyes widened at this as Ash opened it. In the box was a small blue ring. Inside was an inscription that read, _'To the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world, who is in my heart, always. From her Ash.' _Misty was touched. He was giving _her_ this awfully sweet gift...?

Ash told her, "Mist, I want you to be mine forever, no matter how far away I am."

Misty couldn't believe it! Ash Ketchum, her secret crush, wanted to be _her_ to be _his_ forever? She couldn't believe it! This was the best day of her life!

Misty responded, tearing, "Oh Ash. I would love to be yours forever."

Ash smiled at this as he slipped on the ring and kissed her ever so gently. And it was a kiss that Misty happily accepted and gave back to her Ash. Oh how she loved this day. Oh how she loved Valentine's Day.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: *rubs head, still hurt* Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot in tribute to Valentine's Day.<em>

_Misty: I know I did, Am._

_Ash: No duh. *wraps his arms around her waist* You and I got together, FINALLY, thanks to Am._

_Misty: *blushes*_

_Ash: *kisses her on the lips as the camera goes back to AK1028*_

_AK1028: *rubs head again but smiles at the couple. turns to the reader* __Before I conclude this, I would like to send out two special shout outs. The first one is to my guy, TimPrime1. Happy Valentine's Day, hun! The second one is to my parents, Ricky and Ranee Kuhn, who are celebrating their 22nd wedding anniversary today. Happy anniversary and have a great day you guys!_

_Ash: And happy Valentine's Day, everyone!_

_Misty: And make sure that you spend it with that special person in your life. And if your single, don't worry, love will find you soon. It might be right in front of you or you may have to find it, but it is there._

_AK1028: For now, though... Please read and review! And think outside of the box!_


End file.
